User blog:Carabe197/SOF's Christmas Calendar Adventure 2
Hello everyone. Some say good things come in pairs, we will see. To those who are new to this: Starting tomorrow till the 24th, I'll draw one door for everyday. And this is no regular calendar, It actually has ongoing plot, even though it most likely isn't anything good. Hope people have some fun with this. P.S. I think that I'm going to regret this on stress department... Door 1. CCAS1 0.JPG CCAS1 1.JPG|Wyvern: *Yawn* *Is it morning already? Hmm, I thought I forgot something. This place doesn’t have clock. Ferno should know, I'll ask when he comes down. Better go get some food before we go down with this whole thing.* CCAS1 2.JPG|Wyvern:*Okay, if the links correct, this is the place.* CCAS1 3.JPG|Wyvern: *Is this what thing Ferno wanted to show me? That's one gaudy looking thing. Whole place actually. Like from some medieval open world game,what with all of the spikes and creepy looking things...* CCAS1 4.JPG|Eye-thing: Good evening there mister, what kind of thing brings you to these parts? Wyvern: *What in the world...) I'm looking for Ferno... CCAS1 5.JPG|Eye-thing: Why clean the floors and call me monster, you must be Wyvern 0m3ga, is my assumption correct? Wyvern: Y-yes, that's me. *Bloody hell, does this thing not know what personal space is..) Eye-thing: Fancy that, I'm Tapper, the Backdoor Watcher. Lord 1NF3RNO has been waiting for you. You can get to him by entering through the gates "mouth hole". CCAS1 6.JPG|Wyvern: Couldn't there be any easier way to get to him? Tapper: Indeed there is, but very few desire to go through the front gate, that is to say, willingly. Wyvern: Ugh, forget it. I'm going , you keep watching the backdoor... Tapper: Oh, already on it Sir Wide-ferm... Wyvern: Excu.....???? CCAS1 7.JPG|Wyvern: *Huh, a slide though the monster doors windpipe. Hopefully I wont end in the wrong pipe and in the lungs...* CCAS1 8.JPG|Wyvern: *An exit, but what's beyond it.. Can't stop sliding, darn you playground equipment!!!!!!!!!!!* CCAS1 9.JPG|Wyvern: Thank god, I though this was going to be like in Skypie... CCAS1 10.JPG|Wyvern: WHAT, THE HELL!!!!??!?!!? BACKDOOR IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE LEADS TO HELL??? Oh, I get it now...That slimy eyeball...I'll show him back door... CCAS1 11.JPG|Wyvern: Well, anyway, alley-oop. Better get back on the business. Ferno wanted to show something, so he told me to go to hell from behind... He has something to show me..... this whole thing has some uncomfortable vibes.. CCAS1 12.JPG|Wyvern: Sheesh, speaking of uncomfortable, from freezer to literal furnace, how can Ferno walk around wearing heavy clothing in here. Although, He seems to go shirtless more often than not. CCAS1 13.JPG|Wyvern: Now then, where is the "Hell Raiser" himself... CCAS1 14.JPG|Wyvern: Hmm, what's tha... CCAS1 15.JPG CCAS1 16.JPG|???: It's called.... CCAS1 17.JPG|Ferno: DRAMATIC ENTRANCE!!!!!! CCAS1 18.JPG|Ferno: That's not all... CCAS1 19.JPG CCAS1 20.JPG|Ferno: Let me introduce another volunteer contestant... CCAS1 21.JPG|Wyvern: MJ????? Ferno: Good guess as always Wyv, I snatched him right out of chat. Couldn't even whistle for help. CCAS1 22.JPG|Wyvern: Why does he look like he went through lawn mower? Ferno: My portal doesn't work well with other people, so, a apt analogy Wyv. CCAS1 23.JPG|Ferno: Quit snoozing MJ, it's time to do some work. CCAS1 24.JPG|MJ: Ferno, why did you rip me out of chat? Ferno: I forgot to invite you, so I decided to improvise. Ask Wyvern. Wyvern: I came here through back door slide. Not wanna talk about it... MJ: Again???, Why did Wyvern got the VIP route, while I had to go through Willie Wonka’s tunnel of eldritch nightmares??? Ferno: Cut Wyvern some slack, he had to walk here. MJ: Well poor him. CCAS1 25.JPG|Ferno: Oh pipe down MJ, rough times build character. Everyone knows that. CCAS1 26.JPG|MJ: I swear, why do you people see it necessary to shorten my lifespan by grabbing me into your crazy schemes while I'm in the middle of something????? Ferno: Were just one big happy family, which causes regular brain damage to each other. Wyvern: No arguments here... CCAS1 27.JPG|Ferno: In any case, we have been mucking around for too long. better get with the program. CCAS1 28.JPG CCAS1 29.JPG|Ferno: Follow me. Wyvern: To where, I wonder... Ferno: Careful, some steps might have teeth. CCAS1 30.JPG|Wyvern: Now that the subject has shifted back to my question, can you tell why we are here? Ferno: Well, MJs no brainer, I took sturdy hold of his head and dragged him here. I was expecting him to vomit after getting here, quit disappointing. MJ: No need to twist that knife Ferno... Ferno: But to answer to your question, I’m in need of your assistance, so I wanted you to come here and help me with something that needs to be done as soon as possible. CCAS1 31.JPG|Ferno: Behind that door, lies the problem. MJ: Doesn’t look like any kind of important. Ferno: Same could be said of you, but one would still be mistaken MJ: Thank you? CCAS1 32.JPG|Ferno: Now, BEHOLD!!!!!!!! CCAS1 33.JPG|MJ&Wyvern:WHAT!!!!!??!?!?!?! CCAS1 34.JPG|Both: DID YOU CALL US HERE JUST TO FIX YOUR SHACK!?!!?!??!?!?!?*thump* CCAS1 35.JPG|Wyvern: MJ, I’m not a monkey bars, please get of me. MJ: Sorry Wyv…. CCAS1 36.JPG|Ferno: Don’t you to be ridiculous, this is no ordinary shack. Some call it the archives, some call it the mausoleum, and some call it the museum. I call it "The Shack". MJ: But you just said... CCAS1 37.JPG|Ferno: It is a storage for multitude of different objects and subjects that I have collected through out my existence. Like vials of monster blood, eyeballs from admins (Wyvern; Come again?), some weird planet thing, not sure. Including my vast collection of dark art related books: Necronomicon, neutrinonomicon, naggernomicon *modernised version for wives), nitromomicon, micronomicon, necrophilicon, n***ophilicon (try to avoid black neighbourhoods while using that), metronomicon, metroidnomicon and of course, retronomicon. CCAS1 38.JPG|MJ: How could it fit inside that shack? Ferno: It doesn’t, everything is stored underground, including all the living creatures that caught my fancy. MJ: You went bit further than that… Wyvern: What are we supposed to do? CCAS1 39.JPG|Ferno: I’m haven’t been inside that creaking bonfire scrap for very long time, so I’m not entirely sure if all of the items and creatures are working and alive, hopefully in that order. We need to do little cataloguing and see which thing to discard and which to eat. MJ: You mean keep. Ferno: Maybe some. I didn’t want to do this alone, so I called you her, since you performed so well with 13ths little task, if what he says is true. Wyvern: He probably didn’t specify what exactly happened during the journey…MJ: yeah… Ferno: anyway, we start tomorrow. I hope you brought sleeping bags….. CCAS1 00.JPG Door 2. CCAS2 0.JPG CCAS2 1.JPG CCAS2 2.JPG CCAS2 3.JPG|Wyvern: *There should be some toast and coffee in the pantry/kitchen, if Ferno was just joking about FMF raiding his food supplies… Although, you never know with FMF. Wonder if MJ likes his coffee black, or is he tea person?* CCAS2 4.JPG|Wyvern: *Ferno said something about this place having messed up time, so that people can’t tell if its bee ten minutes or 10 days. Might have something to do with the torture factor. Kind of like how during school, the last minutes drag. What was it called… chronostasis. Might make coffee brewing hard….* CCAS2 5.JPG|Ferno: OCCUPIED!!!!!!! Wyvern: Okay...... CCAS2 6.JPG|Wyvern: *And there it is, our next beckoning job, joy. Hard to believe that hatchet to fruit cellar would be the most dangerous thing in hell. Defying expectation to its fullest. Wonder how MJ is doing…* CCAS2 7.JPG|Wyvern: *The heck, why is he under the table? I could have sworn he went to sleep on the couch. Wait, where did he get the sleeping bag? Could this be Fernos joke? Better move the table before he wakes up or…* MJ: *Yawn* Wyvern: *Shoot!!* MJ, don’t get up!!!! -Thunk- CCAS2 8.JPG|Wyvern: Ferno, why did you put MJ under the table? Ferno: This is insulting. Why would I ever drag anyone under table while they were sleeping? MJ: because you find pain caused to me amusing and you do it all the time. Ferno: your exaggerating. MJ: Every time we stay somewhere for the night, you put me under something, so I wake up slamming my head against something hard. Ferno: You must have sleep walked under there. Wyvern: You mean to say he sleep walked to a store, bough a sleeping bag, crawled inside it and then crawled under the living rooms table? Ferno: Or could have been a poltergeist. CCAS2 9.JPG|MJ: are here ghosts in the cellar?? Ferno: Oh yes, many in fact. Plus, some vampires, werewolf’s, elder gods and few lawyers. MJ: Joy. CCAS2 10.JPG|Ferno: In any case, we got to hurry up as we are already well behind the schedule, mostly because some people wanted to go back home to fetch pillows and plackets. By foot. you could have used my portal.. MJ: Two points: one, you didn’t actually advertise this thing as a three-week camping trip, 2, YOU DIDN'T GIVE ME A CHOICE IN THE MATTER SINCE YOU KIDNAPPED ME FROM CHAT AND NEARLY KILLED ME WITH YOU SO CALLED PORTAL!!!!!!!!! CCAS2 11.JPG|Ferno: What the me????? CCAS2 12.JPG|Ferno: GET DOWN IN THE SCARY CELLAR!!!!!! Wyvern/MJ: Aye Aye!!!! CCAS2 00.JPG Door 3. CCAS3 0.JPG CCAS3 1.JPG CCAS3 2.JPG|Ferno: *Heavy sigh* CCAS3 3.JPG|Ferno: *Heavy sigh* CCAS3 4.JPG|Ferno: I really don't want to do this... CCAS3 5.JPG|Ferno: But drastic times need even more drastic measures... CCAS3 6.JPG|Ferno: Hallo, operator, connect me to Kurja "the agency of normal defenses against abnormal adversaries". Hallo, this is 1NF3RNO, while ago I bought seals from you and.... 1NF3RNO, no, it’s spelled with numbers one and three replacing I and E. I and E, did you get it? No, you don’t replace O with 0, what are you daft? What? No, say it with me: I like Island and E like Elephant. Did you get that? Good. CCAS3 7.JPG|Ferno: Why don’t you just keep my name as the main one, since I’m the only one who ever calls you? It would cut down these stupid sherrard’s. Yes, I am. I AM the only one who does it now, because the second time this happened, I put a curse on your agency, so that anyone except me would die if they tried to call to this number. Check the callers, there shouldn’t be anyone but me…. CCAS3 8.JPG|MJ: HURRY UP FERNO, ITS STARTING TO LEAK THROUGH THE CRACKS!!!!! Ferno: What? Why do you need my contact info? I’m asking about your products longevity, since from what your reseat says, it should still function, but as we speak, one of my friends is holding the door shut. Yes, creature inside is starting to leak out to this reality. Fine, my address is….. CCAS3 9.JPG|MJ: PLEASE HURRY, I WONT BE ABLE TO HOLD THE FORT FOREVER.!!!!!!! Ferno: I’m trying my darnest MJ, but lady behind the receiver is soaked in bureaucracy. She is currently looking into my personal info. This could take a while. MJ: THEN MAKE IT NOT TAKE WHILE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ferno: This is worse than trying to burn 13ths hat, at least that has some satisfaction to it…. CCAS3 10.JPG|Ferno: Where did Wyv go, could he not help you with that? MJ: HE INHALEILED SOME OF THAT STUFF AND IS NOW FOAMING ON THE FLOOR WHILE THAT STUFF LEAKS OUT OF HIS EYES!!!!!!!! Ferno: That’s Wyv? I though it was some rag-doll I left here…. Don’t worry though, he`ll get over it, someday… CCAS3 11.JPG|MJ: IT BROKE OUT!!!!!!!!. Ferno: Oh keep it down, its hard enough that she doesn’t talk loud enough, but with you screaming next to me… MJ: IT COMING AT ME!!!!!! Ferno: What did I just say? CCAS3 12.JPG|Ferno: Hallo? Is everything clear now? NO, I didn’t call to get membership card. Neither do I want 4-year discounts. I want to check out the warranty. It’s one of your seals. “Medium sized elder god protection” says on the paper. No, its not for psychic elder gods, its "medium", the size not the type. What do you mean my accent is too thick to understand *this coming from someone who speaks English worse than lobotomized monkey...*? CCAS3 13.JPG|MJ: FERNO HELP!!!!! ITS PULLING ME IN!!!!! ITS SO RED!!!!! IT BURNS MY EYES!!! ALL THE RED!!!!!!! Ferno: What? What do you mean you don’t answer for those? Then who does? Then connect me to them!!!! What? Why not? Why isn’t he there? MJ: NOW THE STREAMERS ARE GOING IN MY MOUTH!!!! EVERYTHING'S RED!!!!! CCAS3 14.JPG|Ferno: The department who I’m supposed to call doesn’t work on Sundays and it’s the only department that doesn’t work those day. What’s the point…. MJ: HELP ME, THERE IS TOO MUCH BURNING RED!!!!!!! Ferno: There is no point in living in with this kind of world….. MJ: I WONT LIVE IN THIS WORLD IF YOU DON’T GRAB MY HAND………!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CCAS3 15.JPG|Ferno: ***k the phone service, their nothing but wardens from hell. ***K THEM!!!!!!!! Wyvern: I see the light, and its red…… Must be club lights..... CCAS3 00.JPG Door 4. CCAS4 0.JPG CCAS4 1.JPG|MJ: Jesus Christ!!!!!!! Ferno: On a bad day maybe… CCAS4 2.JPG|Ferno: It might have been bit too much to try and change seals to D’endrrah door. MJ: Oh, you think? Ferno: Which is why I cherry picked some easier jobs. This leaves out only one question: Why did you open the wrong door? Ferno: I do remember saying that you have to open door in the left side of the corridor, not right. MJ: You were standing back to me, how was I supposed to know? CCAS4 3.JPG|Ferno: The bloody door radiates flowers for My sake, why would you ever go after door with menacing squiggly lines? MJ: I though it was trap, like when your given two roads, one looks pleasant and other screams bloody murder, the nice one is ruse to put you in false sense of security, a honey trap. CCAS4 4.JPG|Ferno: Can’t fault you on that one, there is one such door here…. MJ: Knew it!!!!! CCAS4 5.JPG|Wyvern: You two seems to be sailing on some good winds. Anything special happened while I was away? CCAS4 6.JPG|MJ: Yo Wyv! And no, just some small talk. Ferno: How was it, nothing too hard? Wyvern: No, it was easy checkup. And yes, your assumptions were right, minotaur was dead. Ferno: Wait, do you mean Minotaur or Minotaurus? Wyvern: Minotaur, it didn’t have any spots. Ferno: What condition was it in? Wyvern: Didn’t smell or anything, must have died recently. CCAS4 7.JPG|Ferno: Okay, lets mark that one as,” afternoon snack". Better not let that meat go to waste. Hopefully other mythical creatures are alive, otherwise I have to give some of this to FMF and if he catches wind of this place.... There won’t be any more werewolves for me to infect. Already lost Hydra…. MJ: Huh? CCAS4 8.JPG|MJ: You seem really chipper. What happened yesterday doesn't bother you anymore? Wyvern: No, it bothers the hell out of me.. Ferno: Your welcome. Wyvern: Couldn't catch sleep last night. I think I’m delirious because of it. MJ: Oh… Wyvern: I wear shades case bright lights hurt. MJ: Well, things are going to get better, just try to do things slowly. One step at the time buddy. CCAS4 9.JPG|MJ: By the way Wyv, what was in your room? Wyv: Nothing much, just dark room with mirror. Can you elaborate Ferno? Ferno: Its nothing that great, just some dime store relic, that has the power to capture persons image. It was before cameras were invented and when people didn’t want to pay for paintings. Wyv: Is it dangerous? Ferno: Not sure, last time I used it only thing that really happened was that my reflection kept doing rude gestures. CCAS4 10.JPG|Ferno: How about you, MJ? Dd you kill it? MJ: The worm thing? Yep, took while to choke it, since someone didn’t offer me any sharp weapons, just stick of plastic that bend around the things neck. Ferno: It was what the darn thing deserved, that will teach him to pay rent. Heard 13th had similar problems… MJ: That was tenant? Why do you have monster living in your super-secret vault? Ferno: Had to pay the electric bill somehow. CCAS4 11.JPG|MJ: There were some eggs left behind, should I have done something to them? Ferno: No, those will be my future cash cows. at least some of them. Hopefully. Wyvern: By the way, the door to the mirror room has not closed. Is that normal? Ferno: Yeah, sometimes it takes them while to shut again. You know how its with automatic doors. CCAS4 12.JPG|Ferno: It’s going to take little while before I find our escapee, but when I do, the things going to feel full force of our wrath, with this!!! MJ: A saw? Ferno: Yes, we are going to force it into wooden effigy and then saw it into pieces. Wyvern: That’s pretty cruel and unusual punishment. Ferno: Hey, when in hell, do like the Romans. CCAS4 13.JPG|???: Enjoy your time as long as it still lasts Wyvern. Very soon, you’ll all bare witness to my wickedly masterful plan. But in due time, I'll be watching you. CCAS4 14.JPG|???: This will be fun. Can barely contain myself…. CCAS4 00.JPG Door 5. CCAS5 0.JPG CCAS5 1.JPG|Ferno: Ah, here it is. What comes next will be the most challenging thing you have come across Wyv. You cannot even compare this to what happened with elder god. Be at guard. Or you might die. Wyv: Okay Ferno, I’m going to be careful. CCAS5 2.JPG|Ferno: You see, creature beyond this door could end civilizations, conquer world and usurp realities. It has in fact done this, before it came to our reality. this is when I intercepted and put it in that room. If you fail this mission, everything will die. Wyv: YOU SAID YOU WOULD GO EASY ON US!!!!!! Ferno: That was then, this is now. Opening the door!!!!! CCAS5 3.JPG|Wyv: What, who is that? CCAS5 4.JPG|Ferno: Manda “Manta” Mandarin, or M2 for short. She is some vampiric creature that I happened to run into. After scraping what was left of her from my shoes, she offered to pay rent, if she could buck here. Something about wanting to grow strong enough to repay what I did. She is most likely peeved about our first encounter. The rascal. CCAS5 5.JPG|Wyv: Huh, she sure doesn’t look like any vampire I’ve seen. Ferno: She really isn’t. Just one of the run of the mill creatures that share characteristics with vampires. Like fangs and drinking blood. Wyv: Yeah, there sure is lot of them in the world… What is she? Ferno: Lepak. CCAS5 6.JPG|Ferno: What really set her species outside of the vampires is the fact that she can increase and decrease her mass at will. Although, she tends to just expand her arm muscles… Wyv: Makes her look bit more intimidating. Ferno: Featherweight. CCAS5 7.JPG|M2: WHAT DO YOU WANT!!!!!!!!!!! Wyv: *That didn’t sound like a question….* CCAS5 8.JPG|Manda: Oh, didn’t see you Sir 1NF3RNO. What can I do for you? CCAS5 9.JPG|Ferno: You are well aware why I’m here. Hand it over, or I burn your ears off. CCAS5 10.JPG|M2: Here you go Sir 1NF3RNO. Now if you would excuse me, I have to reassume. That iron won’t lift itself. CCAS5 11.JPG CCAS5 12.JPG|Wyv: That’s it? We came to “shake up” Arnold Svampire in order to get oversized kunai knife back? Feno: Yes, this happens to be part of my collection. Number 516 to be exact. Wyv: Why wouldn’t you do this by yourself??? Ferno: Though it would be fun to see your reaction. Wyv: *grumble grumble*. CCAS5 13.JPG|Wyv: Where are you going??? Ferno: I’m going to put this back to its rightful place, a velvet pillow. Wyv: Where's MJ? Haven't seen him in a while. Ferno: I told him to go get mop out of supply closet. But now that you mentioned it, >It’s strange that he wouldn’t be here already. Wyv: Why do you need mop? Ferno: I forgot that one of the rooms already had a tenant, so it ended up in a death match. It’s going to take very long time to mop out that blood. It stains rather bad you know. CCAS5 14.JPG|Wyv: Don’t tell me you again put "safe room" next to "danger room". Ferno: Hmm, well, supply closet is next to a door that leads to pocket dimension "Death D. 7". Its horrible world of everlasting torment, where time and space bend like spoons in a wildfire. But what are the chances that he would open that door? CCAS5 00.JPG Door 6? CCAS6 0.JPG|Cara: Hello everyone. Sorry to interrupt this, but I have something bit more personal. CCAS6 1.JPG|Cara: You see, this day happens to be set on 100th year of Finland's independence. For this momentous occasion, I would like to..... CCAS6 2.JPG CCAS6 3.JPG|Ferno: Silly Cara... CCAS6 4.JPG|Ferno: Power of the "Author" won’t compare to the power of “Established Superiority”. You won’t be hijacking my little story like you did with 13ths. CCAS6 00.JPG Door 7. 13throom3.png |Due to executive meddling by person whos names not going to be mentioned, *cough* Dark Lord *cough*, today's Door can't be put up, as the Author is falling through portal, created by same person whos names not going to be mentioned. Funnily enough, seven isn't all that lucky. Door 8. CCAS8 0.JPG CCAS8 1.JPG|Ichi: Greetings. My name is Ichihoshi, world's greatest ninja. For long time, that title was unchallenged, as few would be ready to die for quick death. CCAS8 2.JPG|Ichi: One day, I came across man dressed like a ninja. He challenged me to a dual of skills in the secret arts. To hold up my honor, I look on the challenge, believing my changes of victory to be fact. CCAS8 3.JPG|Ichi: In the mere moments, I came to the unreal realization of my opponent superior strength, but I still fought him valiantly. Outcome was hash defeat on my side. Without being hit, my opponent broke my familys legendary sword and impeded several throwing stars in my back. CCAS8 4.JPG|Ichi: When I woke up, I found myself inside relatively large and empty room. For what felt like days passed and man came to visit me. CCAS8 5.JPG|Ichi: He Identified himself as the man who defeated me in the duel, giving me an ultimatum: If I could defeat him next time we met, I would be set free. I naturally took that challenge. CCAS8 6.JPG|Ichi: For the next years, by day and night, I trained. When my bones broke, I pushed on. When most of the water of my body had formed into sweat, I pushed on. When my hands were more scrathces than skin, I pushed on, waiting for the day when I could regain my honor...Finally, the day came. CCAS8 7.JPG|Ichi: And it ended faster than our previous one. CCAS8 8.JPG|Wyv: What is that? Ferno: Long ago, I decided to get ultimate decoration and hold it in the safe place, until it felt right to use it. CCAS8 9.JPG|Ferno: This is going to be the star on my christmas tree. Ichihoshi: My feeling of undaunting hatred towards this mountain of a man has not died down... CCAS8 00.JPG Door 9. 13throom3.png |Sorry, but I don't have anything..... Sorry.... Door 10. CCAS10 0.JPG CCAS10 1.JPG CCAS10 2.JPG CCAS10 3.JPG CCAS10 4.JPG CCAS10 5.JPG CCAS10 6.JPG CCAS10 7.JPG CCAS10 8.JPG CCAS10 9.JPG CCAS10 10.JPG CCAS10 11.JPG CCAS10 12.JPG CCAS10 13.JPG CCAS10 14.JPG|Ferno: That is how you make gingerbread. Wyv: Could you have done it bit less over the top style? Ferno: You mean non-life threatening and lukewarm way? No, Now the gingerbread will evaporate the milk before they touch it. Wyv: That really shouldn’t be a requirement in this… CCAS10 15.JPG|Wyv: I know that its bit late, but should we put up some advent candles? Ferno: You want to start new fires in hell? Seems kind of contrived. That reminds me, I should write some Christmas cards to 13th, FMF, Caring, Krampus (although he still owes me couple decade’s worth of them). CCAS10 00.JPG Door 11. CCAS11 0.JPG CCAS11 1.JPG CCAS11 2.JPG|Ferno: Oh, hey MJ. Where have you been? haven’t seen you for few days. MJ: I don’t know, it was weird… Ferno: Elaborate. CCAS11 3.JPG|MJ: It was hellish!!!! CCAS11 4.JPG|MJ: What I can remember, you told me to get broom or mop, bun instead of regular closet, I found portal. I was sucked in, no fighting or struggling, just straight fall…. CCAS11 5.JPG|MJ: It felt like I was melting or stretching, while dozens upon dozens of creatures were watching me go… CCAS11 6.JPG|MJ: Everything was warped, to the point where I didn’t know whenever I was big as island or my surroundings were microscopic. Even then it felt like I was viewing ever stretching and warping image. CCAS11 7.JPG|MJ: One point I flew or fell through colony of mouths that constantly talked random sentences. I wasn’t able to decipher any of it, just remember some words like “gum”, “back in” and “style”… CCAS11 8.JPG|MJ: All of it felt like years passing by…. Ferno: Its okay MJ, its over. Just try to relax for couple of day, it will be alright. Would you like a gingerbread? They are freshly baked. CCAS11 00.JPG Door 12. CCAS12 0.JPG CCAS12 1.JPG|Ferno: So, since your little traumatizing experience yesterday… MJ: It was week-long… Ferno: I decide to put our little project on hold and help you relax… CCAS12 2.JPG|Ferno: By taking you to this blood lake. MJ: I don’t have fishing rod or anything else. Ferno: That’s okay, since with your luck, the blood lakes inhabitants would just pull you under. MJ: Have little more faith in me. Ferno: Just being careful. CCAS12 3.JPG|MJ: You seem to be getting really into this… Ferno: I don’t go to things half way. When I said we would fish, I was hundred percent ready to fish. CCAS12 4.JPG|MJ: You know.... CCAS12 5.JPG|MJ: Isn’t it so that you should be silent when fishing? Ferno: So they say, what’s your point? MJ: Usually people chat when fishing, isn’t that kind of backwards? Ferno: You don’t scare fishes if you talk, only if you make a racket. MJ: Oh. I can see that. CCAS12 6.JPG|Ferno: Yes, there’s some movement. Soon it will seek my lure. CCAS12 7.JPG CCAS12 8.JPG CCAS12 9.JPG|MJ: Huh, never seen "thug fish" before. Ferno: It doesn’t have decency to show itself, beyond what you saw. MJ: Couldn't you've been able to dodge that? I’m just saying... Ferno: I was trying to relax, and succeeded. CCAS12 10.JPG|Ferno: Now, if you could excuse me for moment, I’m going to go and give that finned creating piece of my mind, and take part of his…. MJ: *And he wanted me to take things easy….* Ferno: Ciao. CCAS12 11.JPG|MJ: *Wonder what was in that things mind when it decide to punch Ferno… Probably “**** the system”. Teenage rebellion… Bah!!!* CCAS12 00.JPG Door 13. CCAS13 0.JPG CCAS13 1.JPG CCAS13 2.JPG CCAS13 3.JPG|13th: Are these your plans to burn my hat? CCAS13 4.JPG|Ferno: Yes, GIVE THEM BACK!!!!!!! CCAS13 5.JPG CCAS13 6.JPG|13th: And so, my hat goes on.... CCAS13 00.JPG Door 14. CCAS14 0.JPG CCAS14 1.JPG|Ferno: It is just as I suspected... CCAS14 2.JPG|Ferno: Nazis decided to skip to the 6th reich while adding in the 7th reich plans: Use living snowmen as soldiers and conquer Stalingrad, with rocker powered yule goats!!!!! That's so dastardly... CCAS14 3.JPG|Ferno: However, they over looked one fatal flaw in that plan... CCAS14 4.JPG|Ferno: I CAN DRESS UP AS SANTA CLAUS, THE DREADED CHRISTMAS MASS MURDERER!!!!!! CCAS14 5.JPG|Ferno: FEAR THE HOLY CANE!!!!!!!!!! RESPECT THE WINTER MANS hat!!!!!! CCAS14 6.JPG|Ferno: NAUGHTY GET COLE!!!!!!!! AND FIST!!!!!!! Oh hey got your nose... CCAS14 7.JPG|Ferno: I'LL SPANK YOU!!!!!! RIGHT THROUGH YOUR SKULL!!!!!!!! CCAS14 8.JPG|Ferno: I'VE SAVED THE WINTER HOLIDAY FROM THE NAZI SNOWMEN SOLDIERS!!!!!! NOW I`M GOING TO GO STRANGLE EASTER ROOSTER!!!!!!! HE WON'T STEAL THE BUNNIES JOB!!!!! CCAS14 9.JPG|Ferno: Darn it 13th, I'm going to get even with you for stealing my plans and giving me that mushroom samba drip. Just you wait. CCAS14 00.JPG Door 15. CCAS15 0.JPG CCAS15 1.JPG CCAS15 2.JPG CCAS15 3.JPG|Wyv: Chat sures been barren lately... CCAS15 00.JPG Door 16. CCAS16 0.JPG CCAS16 1.JPG CCAS16 2.JPG CCAS16 3.JPG CCAS16 4.JPG CCAS16 5.JPG|E-Wyv: *laugh* I`m free!!! CCAS16 6.JPG|E-Wyv: And it doesn't make any god damn sense. CCAS16 00.JPG Door 17. CCAS17 0.JPG CCAS17 1.JPG|It is the seventeenth day of christmas. Our sights are locked on two individuals strutting with conviction. CCAS17 2.JPG|These two smucks go by "Zuzzuh" and "Vick Vunnic". They are werewolves. CCAS17 3.JPG|Currently this duo is heading towards "Lonely Cliff". They are going to spend next few days on this cliff, waiting for the moonless night. Night without moonlight. Complete darkness. CCAS17 4.JPG|Zuzzuh: You think others will come? Vick: I doubt it, haven't seen any familiar faces around. Zuzzuh: Weird, some I can see, but majority tends to be bit more sociable. CCAS17 5.JPG|Vick: Haven't even seen Mushlee. Zuzzuh: I think you mean Mysli. Vick: You sure? I think that's cereal... Zuzzuh: Everyone has weird names. CCAS17 6.JPG|Vick: By the way, do you smell brimstone in the wind? CCAS17 7.JPG CCAS17 8.JPG CCAS17 9.JPG|Ferno: Okay, now those animal activist can't blame me on this, since I used tranquilizers. But, if this keeps up, its gong to take lot longer for me to get my old quota of werewolves back to normal. Although, not sure if I even wanted those two. One looked like Bichon frisé, and lanky one might have been a fox. Probably dodge the bullet with this, or dart... CCAS17 00.JPG Door 18. CCAS18 0.JPG CCAS18 1.JPG|???: Alas poor Pettifogger, he was such a great man... CCAS18 2.JPG|MJ: Thank god, he finally shut up. I can't believe how old it gets to hear about person talking about themself in third person. Pettifogger this and Pettifogger that.... CCAS18 3.JPG|Wyv: Jesus, the body is still trying to reach for paper to write complaints of my actions. Can`t say its not persistent. How are the things going in your end Wyv? Wyv: Quit good actually, CCAS18 4.JPG|Wyv: I don't really want to offend you MJ, but Fernos righ, you talk bit too much. MJ: Mostly cause its nice to hear my voice after that long wave of complaints I got from that, "thing". Wyv: They aren't monsters, just lawyers. Like Necketi here. He won`t be moving after this. MJ: I surely hope he won`t move after that.... CCAS18 5.JPG|Wyv: If nothing else, those two had some good food on them. MJ: What kind of lawyer keeps noodles and bread in their briefcase? Wyv: All the lawyers I have met. MJ: You really need to tell me more about your ventures....Ugh, anyway, why do you think Ferno wanted us to kill them? Wyv: He most likely didn't want to deal with them. Lawyers don't die from hunger you know. CCAS18 6.JPG|MJ: What are you going to do after all of this is over? Wyv: I'm not sure, maybe spend regalar quiet christmas. Maybe do little updates before new year. Have little fun on the side. You know. MJ: Yeah, I was going to go with same route. Im okay with anything after this kind of rabblerousing. CCAS18 00.JPG Door 19. CCAS19 0.JPG CCAS19 1.JPG|Ferno: Too short... Too long... Too dark... Not dark enough... Wyv: Ferno, I don’t want to be pushy... CCAS19 2.JPG|Wyv: but could you hurry things up there, this thing is pretty ferocious. MJ: What is this thing anyway??? CCAS19 3.JPG|Ferno: Old eggnog I once spilled. Must have seeped here though floorboards… MJ: What sort of eggnog has teeth??? Ferno: FMF brought it to the party. Wyv: That explains so much while nothing at all… CCAS19 4.JPG|Ferno: Ah, this is the one. Get ready to retreat, this won’t be pretty… CCAS19 5.JPG|Ferno: Oh wait, no, this is ornament sword, it should be in the decorative wing. Can you wait a moment for me to put it there? CCAS19 6.JPG|MJ: NO, DON’T PULL THE SAME STUNT YOU DID WITH THAT SMOKE MONSTER!!!!!!!! Ferno: Quit yelling, you’re just stressing me out. It will take longer for me to find right one if I’m don’t concentrate. Wyv: MJ still has a point… CCAS19 7.JPG|Ferno: Finally. MJ: Oh thank god. Ferno: Nope, this is a cheap replica. Doesn’t even make right sound when I sheath it. Wyv: How can you make this so time taxing?? Ferno: I am a katana connoisseur, there’s still over 300 swords left to check. CCAS19 8.JPG|Ferno: I found it, Oh Bloody `ell!!!!!! Wyv: What now? Ferno: The blade.. Wyv: Yes..? Ferno: It broke. MJ: What?!?!? Ferno: Great, now I had to start the search again... MJ: DON’T YOU DARE!!! Ferno: If I don’t wield the right type of katana, things could take hours to accomplice. Weight and length factors in how one has to use it. I’m not some amateur who picks up random bladed objects and starts swinging it around. CCAS19 00.JPG Door 20. CCAS20 0.JPG CCAS20 1.JPG|Ferno: I need you to unclog the sink MJ: Why us again? Ferno: Plumbing is annoying thing to do here. It’s hard to find "outside" workers who won’t run to the hills after they see what lies beyond the portal and "in house" workers are composed of idiots and rascals, who will rather cause more problems than fix current ones. After which I have talk with them. Then they become part the problem. CCAS20 2.JPG|Wyv: Okay, what kind of Lovecraftian horror did you try stuff in your pluming? Ferno: Try? There is no try. Wyv: What did you stuff down there? Ferno: You think I ask their names? CCAS20 3.JPG|Ferno: But all jokes aside, this is where I tracked the D’endrrahs escape route. MJ: Diarrhea? Ferno: D’endrrah. You know, the smoke monster that you couldn’t keep at bay couple weeks ago, while I was talking in the phone. Wyv: At least he admits it.. Ferno: D’endrrah can’t escape hell by using doorways, so it decided to go with prison brake and flush down the toilet. Essentially. CCAS20 4.JPG|Ferno: But now comes the Tricky part, I can’t go after the thing as it could sense me in its backside, giving it ample time to get out of my reach. It has to be one of you. MJ: No way, I’m not going to go after thing. Last time was horrible enough. Can’t get that color of red out of my eyes. Wyv: Same here, but at the same time I would like to give it piece of my mind, because of the last time. |link=Ferno: But now comes the Tricky part, I can’t go after the thing as it could sense me in its backside, giving it ample time to get out of my reach. It has to be one of you. MJ: No way, I’m not going to go after thing. Last time was horrible enough. Can’t get that color of red out of my eyes. Wyv: Same here, but at the same time I would like to give it piece of my mind, because of the last time. CCAS20 5.JPG|Ferno: Never the less, we need to do some preparations before we can get to that thing. I already have the saw and effigy, but we need to diving equipment. You can decide which one of you goes down after we are ready. CCAS20 6.JPG|MJ: Wouldn’t it just escape? Ferno Hmmm? You clearly haven’t gone down to my pipe system. Its impossible to navigate without some kind of map, which doesn’t exist. It isn’t going anywhere. EWyv: *Neither am I. Best way to succeed in fishing is by waiting for the best opportunity… Just you wait Wyv, Your times coming to a close* CCAS20 00.JPG Door 21. CCAS21 0.JPG CCAS21 1.JPG CCAS21 2.JPG CCAS21 3.JPG CCAS21 4.JPG CCAS21 5.JPG CCAS21 6.JPG CCAS21 7.JPG CCAS21 8.JPG CCAS21 10.JPG|Wyv: *My arm won't move... No, its stalling me.... Move, move, MOVEMOVEMOVEMOVEMOVE!!!!!!!* CCAS21 11.JPG|Wyv: *Its creeping in again... I meed to think of something quick... Darn it all !!! Its like my arm is lagging behind...* CCAS21 12.JPG|Wyv: *lag.... lag...Lag? THATS IT!!!!!! But could that work....?* CCAS21 13.JPG|Wyv: *No better ideas left on table. Just.... needs to... lag...little...morrrrr...* CCAS21 14.JPG CCAS21 15.JPG CCAS21 16.JPG CCAS21 17.JPG CCAS21 18.JPG CCAS21 19.JPG CCAS21 20.JPG CCAS21 21.JPG CCAS21 22.JPG|Wyv: *I don't like to admit it, but using Wovenheimer as distraction and "sacrificial sheep", feels wrong.....* CCAS21 23.JPG CCAS21 24.JPG CCAS21 25.JPG CCAS21 00.JPG Door 22. CCAS22 0.JPG CCAS22 1.JPG|MJ: Great!!!!! I belived you would show it to that smoke monster. CCAS22 2.JPG|Ferno: Good to see that nothing bad happened to you bro.... CCAS22 3.JPG|EWyv: *Surprise!!!!* CCAS22 4.JPG CCAS22 5.JPG|EWyv: Now, the assimilation! CCAS22 6.JPG|EWyv: That's a spicy meatball! CCAS22 7.JPG|EWyv: Now, I'll show you two little something will interesting. Witness the new me!!!!! CCAS22 8.JPG|EWyv: For this moment on, I'll be independent from you Wyvern, no longer tied to you, only one without the other, the true. MJ: Who is that??? Wyv: My evil self... How are you here???? CCAS22 9.JPG|EWyv: When you got that D’endrrah essence going in you, it separated me and thanks to that little mirror, I gained image. Then the D’endrrah contacted me, promising me power if I got rid of our good friend Ferno. Wyv: But you never agreed on when you would attack him, right? EWyv: Always read the fine print. CCAS22 10.JPG|EWyv: Now, thanks to elder gods strength, I was able to get Fernos powers to bound to me. Now,I possess the powers of hell. CCAS22 11.JPG|EWyv: I'm unbeatable!!!! CCAS22 12.JPG CCAS22 13.JPG|EWyv: Bask in my strength!!!! CCAS22 14.JPG|MJ: Your power? That looks more like Fernos power to me!!!! Wyv: Even with all that power one wouldd think he could least do something original!!!! CCAS22 15.JPG|EWyv: Semantics. Wyv: Dodging the question does not erase it!!!! MJ: Typicall of clone to declare highroad!! CCAS22 16.JPG CCAS22 17.JPG CCAS22 18.JPG|eWyv: Smoking.... CCAS22 19.JPG|EWyv: Causes cancer!!!!! CCAS22 20.JPG|MJ: *Crab, clev....*UGH!!!! CCAS22 21.JPG|MJ: *Drat, think that cracked something...* CCAS22 22.JPG CCAS22 23.JPG CCAS22 24.JPG|Wyv: Coming space command, we detected two unidentified flying objects. Do you hear me? CCAS22 25.JPG|EWyv: Oh, What a burn Wyvern... CCAS22 26.JPG|EWyv: How about little hellfire, Wyvern!! CCAS22 00.JPG Door 1. CCAS23 0.JPG CCAS23 1.JPG CCAS23 2.JPG|EWyv: Ugh!!! CCAS23 3.JPG CCAS23 4.JPG|EWyv: What was that? Why does my stomach feel like dozens of wild horses are stampeding around? CCAS23 5.JPG|EWyv: GYAH!!!!!!! CCAS23 6.JPG|EWyv: *muffled yelling*. CCAS23 7.JPG|Ferno: Howdy neighbor. I've let to know you've been having some tummy aches. I guess those "spicy meatballs" didn't sit well with you? It happens. CCAS23 8.JPG|Ferno: When something bad happens, I play a game to make it better. One of my favorites is "Will it bend?", where players see whose the most flexible. Shall we play? CCAS23 9.JPG|Ferno: It seems that humans have joints. Who knew? MJ: Your okay? Ferno: Of course. If something with little wit and might would be able to absorb me, then I had to give up my status. CCAS23 10.JPG|Wyv: Then why didn't you do anything before? Ferno: I wanted to see how things would play out. Blast, theres still some grime in my coat... MJ: So, you could have stepped in any moment... Ferno: Yes. Wyv: But let my evil self whack us around... Ferno: Thought it good leson, to "NOT STAND AROUND WHILE SOMEONE IS BEING EATEN"..... MJ/Wyv:....sorry...... CCAS23 11.JPG|MJ/Wyv: Thanks. Ferno: Anyway, let's go get something to eat. What should it be today? MJ: Maybe chinese? Haven`t had that in while. Wyv: Maybe pizza? That would get here pretty fast. Ferno: No Pizza, that only attracts FMFs attention *he does not need to know I used his shadow*. CCAS23 00.JPG|Ferno: You know, I only decided to step in because the guy was just getting to my nerves. He actually though that my powers would be his just like that. Seriesly Wyv, your evil self is dumb. Wyv: Well, his just budle of bad traits, including extreme hindsight. MJ: By the way Wyv, you never got to tell us what happened with you in the swage pipes.... ???Door 24???. CCAS24 00.JPG|House rant (I miswrote the "PH" aka "Powerhouse" as "HP"(I more often than not cross the wires.(Sorry PH.))). Category:Blog posts